


Unfair Advantage

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fingerfucking, Held Down, Teasing, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was amazing what she let that girl get away with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair Advantage

She couldn't move. She should have been completely lost in the wonderful feeling of Lyra's hands and lips and body against her own, but all Clair could think about was how the girl had her pinned down completely and _she couldn't move._

"I get it," she moaned against Lyra's lips, "I get it, you're stronger than I gave you credit for, now can you please let go a little?" And Lyra snickered, tracing her tongue around a sensitive nipple.

"Silly," she murmured. "What is it with you and that? Don't tell me you still feel guilty about the badge incident." Clair rolled her eyes; she knew Lyra was only teasing and hadn't truly minded the additional test, but for her to bring it up at a time like this...

"This isn't _fair,_ " she groaned. "Let me move _something_ at least!" But the girl was too busy acting like Clair's breasts were the most fascinating thing in the world; she could at least have the decency to move _lower._

"You know you love it," Lyra whispered, flicking her tongue against Clair's earlobe. Any additional protests died on Clair's lips, her ears were one of her most sensitive spots and she knew Lyra was using that to yet another unfair advantage...and then _finally_ Lyra's hand moved lower, fingers teasing between her legs and of course Clair couldn't do anything to speed up the process.

"Damn you...!" she growled, but Lyra continued at a Slowpoke's pace, stroking and probing and rubbing and teasing before slipping two fingers into her. Clair tried in vain to grind her hips against those fingers; Lyra was smaller than her but when she gave something her all, nothing could stop her. This was one of those things.

"You feel so nice," the girl whispered, "so soft, so warm...I could touch you like this forever, Clair." The sweet talk wasn't making things any easier; Lyra's fingers slid out and upwards to stroke her clit once, all too briefly before sliding back in. Her mouth returned to Clair's breasts, kissing and sucking at her nipples at the same agonizing pace.

And through it all Clair hated how _good_ it felt. Pinned to the bed, completely at the younger trainer's mercy. _She's just too strong when she's like this,_ Clair tried to tell herself but she knew she could push Lyra off her anytime she wanted.

 _Damn her,_ Clair thought bitterly. _And damn me for loving the way it feels!_ When Lyra finally did quicken her pace it was to bring Clair to that final point; Clair didn't even give a damn who heard her screaming her lover's name to the heavens.

And Lyra just smiled down sweetly at her, as always. That stupid infectious smile that made Clair fall in love with her again every time. She pulled her fingers out and licked them slowly, just like always. Then, after what seemed like forever, Lyra rolled off of her and Clair flexed her hips with a sigh of relief. Her lower body felt stiff and all she wanted was a hot bath.

"Sometimes I can't believe what I let you get away with," she muttered. _If I didn't love you so much..._

"But you know you love it," Lyra murmured, nestling close to her; Clair cursed inwardly. Lyra knew it, she herself knew it, what was the point of denying it any further? She loved it, she loved Lyra, she would let Lyra tie her to the bed and fuck her until they were both too sore to move if she wanted.

But like hell she would ever let her know _that._

"It's not bad," she muttered, pulling the girl against her and kissing her.


End file.
